


research for a confused unicorn

by candybaroque



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybaroque/pseuds/candybaroque
Summary: i told the-confused-unicorn-thing on tumblr id go through the process of posting on ao3 to gauge the difficulty
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

always type your shit in a google doc so its impossible to loose!!


	2. i figured out how to do multiple chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk

two chapters bam!


End file.
